lolirockfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
We Are Magic
"We Are Magic"' '— четвёртая песня из альбома "LoliRock". В сериале впервые прозвучала в "Sing for Me". Текст |-|Английский= You tell me I'm out of sight You give me butterflies I'm hanging on every word you say You always make my day My heart is like a bass drum When I see you, I skip a beat The way I feel's so awesome 'Cause you keep smiling back at me Moving faster than the speed of light "You and I" feels so right Glitter rains everywhere we go You rock my world in the moonlight Spread the magic You and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic You tell me I'm really cute You got me hooked on you I know that you feel the same Every time I hear you coming in Dancing under the stars We're spinning faster Turn it around, here we go We can take you far We are magic We are Moving faster than the speed of light "You and I" feels so right Glitter rains everywhere we go You rock my world in the moonlight Play the music, I am so alive In this speed, we can fly Way out there in the universe Baby, you and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic Spread the magic You and I, we are magic We are magic |-|Французский= Un sourire Sous les étoiles Toute la vie Devant nous Tu connais Tous mes secrets et je sais Aussi ce que tu sais Les filles ensemble : C’est trop fort ! Comme une guitare aux bons accords Mes amis sur le dance floor Vont exploser tous les records On bouge plus vite plus vite qu’un éclair Plus vite que la lumière Entourées d’une pluie d’étincelles Dans un monde qui nous émerveille C’est fantastique Toi et moi on est magiques Rien ne l’explique Toi et moi on est magiques Tu me dis Je compte sur toi Tu me suis Même si c’est fou Je sais ce que tu ressens Et sans se parler on se comprend Danser sur les étoiles Rien ne nous arrête Attention, C’est parti ! c’est parti ! c’est parti ! On sera des stars. On est magique… Magique On bouge plus vite plus vite qu’un éclair Plus vite que la lumière Entourées d’une pluie d’étincelles Qui se transforme en arc en ciel Et la musique fait pousser des ailes La musique est dans l’air Le voilà tout notre univers Tu vois toi et moi on est magiques C’est fantastique Toi et moi on est magiques Rien ne l’explique Toi et moi on est magiques C’est fantastique Toi et moi on est magiques Rien ne l’explique Toi et moi on est magiques On est magique… Magique |-|Бразильский португальский= Com você eu quero estar Pois me faz flutuar Eu só penso em você E mais ninguém Por que me faz tão bem Meu coração dispara Eu nunca me senti assim Eu fico até sem graça Quando você sorri pra mim Não paramos de acelerar Com você vou ficar Eu te sigo para onde for Até o céu e a lua Fantasia, posso ver a magia! Fantasia, posso ver a magia! Diz pra mim O que eu sou Tão afim eu estou Só de ouvir você me chamar Já sei que quer me conquistar Dance com emoção! E gire também Uma espiral se formou (se formou,se formou) Mostre a direção É magia! Olha! Não paramos de acelerar Com você vou ficar Eu te sigo para onde for Até o céu e a lua Deixe a música te alimentar Pra correr e voar Pras estrelas vou com você Pois nós somos pura magia! Fantasia, posso ver a magia! Fantasia, posso ver a magia! Fantasia, posso ver a magia! Fantasia, posso ver a magia! Pura magia! Появления Интересные детали * Наряды для вступления из этого клипа были использованы к клипу для "LoliStep". * В "Super Cute Kitten" композиция "Reach the Stars" была наложена на клип к этой песне. Ляпы Галерея Основная статья: We Are Magic/Галерея Категория:Песни Категория:Песни к сезону 1